Summon chants in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
This page is used to document summon chants announced by characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series. Generic Pendulum Summon 「(Pronoun)は、スケール(Scale #1)の(Pendulum Monster #1)とスケール(Scale #2)の(Pendulum Monster #2)で、ペンデュラムスケールをセッティング！これで、レベル(lowest Level)から(highest Level)のモンスターが、同時に召喚可能！ペンデュラム召喚！」 "(Pronoun) wa, Sukēru (Scale #1) no (Pendulum Monster #1) to Sukēru (Scale #2) no (Pendulum Monster #2) de, Pendyuramu Sukēru o settingu! Kore de, Reberu (lowest Level) kara (highest Level) no monsutā ga, dōji ni Shōkan kanō! (Pendulum Summon Chant) Pendyuramu Shōkan!" "With the Scale (Scale #1) (Pendulum Monster #1) and the Scale (Scale #2) (Pendulum Monster #2), I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels (lowest Level) through (highest Level)! (Pendulum Summon Chant) Pendulum Summon!" (Dub) "I'll use (Pendulum Monster) and (Pendulum Monster) to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this Duel starting now! I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level (lowest Level) through (highest Level) all at the same time!" (Dub, one level only) "I'll use (Pendulum Monster) and (Pendulum Monster) to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this Duel starting now! I can summon as many (Level) monsters as I want!" Yuya Sakaki In the English dub, Yuya recites a short chant for all of his monsters when he Pendulum Summons them. Odd-Eyes Dragon 「さぁ、拍手でお迎えください！本日の主役、世にも珍しい二色の目をもつ龍！オッドアイズ・ドラゴン！」 "Saa, hakushu de o mukae kudasai! Honjitsu no shuyaku, yonimo mezurashī futari no me o motsu ryū! Oddoaizu Doragon!" "Now, please put your hands together! Today's main attraction, the rare dragon with differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon!" (Dub) "Now put your hands together and welcome... our main attraction! One of the wonders of the dragon world, the spectacular Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Pendulum Summon 「揺れろ、魂のペンデュラム！天空に描け光のアーク！ペンデュラム召喚！現れよ！俺のモンスターたち！(出でよ！我がしもべのモンスターたちよ！)」 "Yurero, tamashī no pendyuramu! Tenkū ni egake hikari no āku! Pendyuramu Shōkan! Arawareyo (Koi)! Ore no monsutā-tachi! (Ideyo! Waga shimobe no monsutā-tachi (yo)!)" "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now (Come)! My monsters! (Come out! My monster servant(s)!)" (Dub) "Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monster(s) (is)/(are) ready to swing into action!" (Episode 2 dub) "First I'll use my monsters to set the Pendulum Scale, with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my Timegazer Magician, I'm good to go! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time to Pendulum Summon and swing into action!" (Episode 9 dub) "And after you see what's next, you're gonna flip because now with the Scale 3 Turn Toad and the Scale 8 Timegazer, I have a brand new Pendulum Scale to work with! And this premiere performance is totally going to have you on the edge of your seat! I can now summon any monsters with Levels 4 through 7! Ready or not, here they come!" (Episode 20 dub) "Please watch and wonder, my friends, as I use my newly drawn magicians Stargazer and Timegazer to set the Pendulum Scale!" (Episode 22 dub) "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician!" (Episode 32 dub) "Back and forth, to and fro, what's coming next? You'll all soon know! My monsters are ready to swing into action!" Pendulum Summon '''(manga) 「揺れろ、運命の振り子。迫り来る時を刻み。未来と過去を行き交え！ペンデュラム召喚！ "Yurero, unmei no furiko. Semari kuru toki o kizami. Mirai to kako o ikikae! Pendyuramu Shōkan!" (Fan Translation) "Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon!" '''Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Dub) "Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" 「現れろ！雄々しくも美しく輝く二色の眼！オッドアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Arawarero! Ooshiku mo utsukushiku kagayaku futairo no manako! Oddoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon" "Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attacks 「行け！オッドアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！その二色の眼で、捉えた全てを焼き払え！螺旋のストライクバースト！」 "Ike! Oddoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon! Sono futairo no manako de, toraeta subete o yakiharae! Rasen no Sutoraikubāsuto!" "Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Strike Burst of Spirals!" (Dub) "Everything is set now, Odd-Eyes! Let's give (opponent name here) a blazing send-off! Spiral Flame Strike!" (Episode 5 dub) "Here's a lesson you won't forget, Sora! Odd-Eyes isn't toying around! Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon (manga) "The pendulum that stopped between destinies marks new time in a new dimension!! Come forth!!! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon!!!" Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 「神秘の力操りし者、まばゆき光となりて龍の眼に今宿らん！融合召喚！出でよ！秘術ふるいし魔天の龍！ルーンアイズペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Shinpi no chikara ayatsurishi mono, mabayuki hikari to narite ryū no manako ni ima yadoran! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Hijutsu furuishi maten no ryū! Rūnaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" "Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Episode 22 Dub) "This is it! The moment all you Duel-tainment fans have been waiting for is here! Stand up, make way, and get set to cheer! I Fusion summon! Ladies and gentlemen, now taking center stage, please give it up for the spotlight-stealing Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Episode 26 Dub) "This is it! With the earth-shattering power of this monster, victory's in my sights! I Fusion Summon! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Performapal Silver Claw + Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon) 「誇り高き銀狼よ。魔天の龍と１つになりて新たな力を生み出さん！融合召喚！出でよ！野獣のまなこ光りし獰猛なる龍！ビーストアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Hokori takaki ginrō yo. Maten no ryū to hitotsu ni narite aratana chikara o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū! Bīsutoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" "Prideful silver wolf. Become one with the arcane dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Dub) "I'm taking Fusion Summoning to a whole new level! Merge into one! Look to the skies and feast your eyes on Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Performapal Drummerilla + Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon) 「胸を打ち鳴らす森の賢人よ。神秘の竜と１つになりて新たな力を生み出さん！融合召喚！いでよ！野獣の眼光りし獰猛なる龍！ビーストアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Mune o uchi narasu mori no kenjin yo. Shinpi no ryū to hitotsu ni narite aratana chikara o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū! Bīsutoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" "Chest-beating sage of the forest. Become one with the mysterious dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Dub) "Now, by fusing the raw strength of one monster with the ferocity of another, I'm now then going to Fusion Summon! Look to the skies and feast your eyes on Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (Performapal Camelump + Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon) 「灼熱の地より生還せし獣よ。神秘の龍と一つとなりて、新たな力を生み出さん！融合召喚！出でよ、野獣のまなこ光りし獰猛なる龍！レベル８、ビーストアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Shakunetsu no chi yori seikan-seshi kemono yo. Shinpi no ryū to hitotsu ni narite, aratana chikara o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo, yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū! Reberu Hachi, Bīsutoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" "Oh beast that survives in the scorching land. Become one with the mysterious dragon, and create a new power! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" (Performapal Splashmammoth + Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon) 「ふた色の眼の龍よ！巨獣のしぶきをその身に浴びて、新たな力を生み出さん！融合召喚！出でよ！野獣の眼光りし獰猛なる龍！レベル８！ビーストアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Kyojū no shibuki to hitotsu ni narite, aratana chikara o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū! Reberu Hachi! Bīsutoaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" "Dual-colored eyed dragon! Become one with the blizzard behemoth, and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Level 8! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 「漆黒の闇より愚鈍なる力に抗う、反逆の牙！今、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！ 現れろ！ランク４！ダーク・リベリオン・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！」 "Shikkoku no yami yori gudon'naru chikara ni aragau, hangyaku no kiba! Ima, kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Yon! Dāku Riberion Ekushīzu Doragon!" "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" (Dub) "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Xiangke Magician's Pendulum Effect 「対立を見定める相克の魔術師よ！その鋭利なる力で異なる星を１つにせよ！」 "Tairutsu o misadameru Sōkoku no Majutsushi yo! Sono eiri no chikara de kokonaru hoshi o hitotsu ni seyo!" "Antithesis Magician watching over contrast! With your sharp power make the different stars one!" Xiangsheng Magician's Pendulum Effect 「和合を見定める相生の魔術師よ！その神秘の力で、天空高く星を掲げよ！」 "Wagō o misadameru Sōjō no Majutsushi yo! Sono shinpi no chikara de, tenkū takaku hoshi o kakageyo!" "Synthesis Magician watching over harmony! With your arcane power, raise the stars high in the heavens!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon 「二色の眼の竜よ！その黒き逆鱗を震わせ、刃向かう敵を殲滅せよ！エクシーズ召喚！いでよ、ランク７！ 怒りの眼輝けし竜！覇王黒竜オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Sono kuroki gekirin o furuwase, hamukau teki o senmetsu seyo! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Ideyo, Ranku Nana! Ikari no manako kagayakeshi ryū! Haō Kokuryū Oddoaizu Riberion Doragon!" "Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" (Episode 49 Dub) "Dragon with blazing, raging eyes! Come and conquer all that stands against you! I Xyz Summon Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" (Episode 88 Dub) "Two savage dragons meld their awesome powers to give rise to a monster that will send my enemies fleeing with dread! I Xyz Summon! Prepare to feel the wrath of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon 「いでよ、絶望の暗い闇に差し込む、眩き救いの光！オッドアイズ・セイバー・ドラゴン！」 "Ideyo, zetsubō no kurai yami ni sashikomu, mabayuki sukui no hikari! Oddoaizu Seibā Doragon!" "Come forth, dazzling light of salvation that shines in the darkness of despair! Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!" Enlightenment Paladin 「剛毅の光を放つ勇者の剣！今ここに、閃光と共に目覚めよ！シンクロ召喚！レベル８！ ！」 "Gōki no hikari wo hanatsu, yūsha no ken! Ima koko ni, senkō to tomoni mezameyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Reberu Hachi! Enraitomento Paradin!" "Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Here and now, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!" (Episode 97) 「剛毅の光を放つ勇者の剣！今ここに閃光と共に目覚めよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、レベル８！覚醒の魔導剣士！ ！」 "Gōki no hikari wo hanatsu yūsha no ken! Imakoko ni senkō to tomoni mezameyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero, Reberu Hachi! Kakusei no Madōkenshi! Enraitomento Paradin!" "Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Here and now, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Magical Swordsman of Awakening! Enlightenment Paladin!" Nirvana High Paladin 「平穏なる時の彼方からあまねく世界に光を放ち、蘇れ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、レベル１０！涅槃の超魔導剣士！ ！」 "Heion'naru toki no kanata kara, amaneku sekai ni hikari o hanachi, yomigaere! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero, Reberu Jū! Nehan no Chōmadōkenshi! Niruvāna Hai Paradin!" "From the peaceful depths of time, release the light throughout this wide world, and revive! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! Nirvana High Paladin!" Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon 「煉獄の底より、未だ沈まぬ魂に捧げる、反逆の歌！ 永久に響かせ 、現れよ！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！いでよ、ランク５！ダーク・レクイエム・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！」 "Rengoku no soko yori, imada shizumanu tamashī ni sasageru, hangyaku no uta! Towa ni hibikase arawareyo! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Ideyo, Ranku Go! Dāku Rekuiemu Ekushīzu Doragon!" "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" (Dub) "Dragon from the bleak, black pit! Fierce, fearless, ferocious fighter! Rise and master the skies! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Arise, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 「比類なき短剣使いよ。二色の眼輝く龍よ。今一つとなりて、新たな命ここに目覚めよ！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！気高きまなこ燃ゆる勇猛なる龍！ブレイブアイズ・ペンデュラム・ドラゴン！」 "Hirui naki tanken tsukai yo. Futairo no manako kagayaku ryū yo. Ima hitotsu to narite, aratana inochi koko ni mezameyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Kedakaki manako moeyuru yūmōnaru ryū! Bureibuaizu Pendyuramu Doragon!" "Nimble master of daggers. Dragon with shining dual-colored eyes. Now become one and awaken a new life here! Fusion Summon! Appear and come! Courageous dragon burning with sublime eyes! Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin 「幾万の戦士を貫き、闇に葬る呪われし反逆の槍、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！現われろ！ランク２！ カースド・ジャベリン！」 "Ikuma no senshi o tsuranuki, yami ni hōmuru norowareshi hangyaku no yari, kōrinseyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Ni! Fantomu Naitsu Kāsudo Jaberin!" "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" (Dub) "Presenting a warrior who's bad to the bone, we Xyz Summon! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon 「二色の眼の竜よ！深き闇より蘇り、怒りの炎で、地上の全てを焼き払え！エクシーズ召喚！いでよ、ランク７！災い呼ぶ烈火の竜、覇王烈竜オッドアイズ・レイジング・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Fukaki yami yori yomigaeri, ikari no honō de chijō no subete o yakiharae! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Ideyo, Ranku Nana! Wazawai yobu rekka no ryū, Haō Retsuryū Oddoaizu Reijingu Doragon!" "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness. With the flame of rage, incinerate everything on the earth! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" (Dub) "By joining together two of the strongest dragons in the universe, I'll create a dragon that's all the rage! I Xyz Summon Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Performapal Gatlinghoul 「二色の眼の竜よ！地球から生まれた巨人と一つとなりて、新たな値族として蘇れ！融合召喚！いでよ、レベル８！ ガトリングール！ "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Chikyū kara umareta kyojin to hitotsu to nari te, aratana chizoku toshite yomigaere! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo, Reberu Hachi! Entameito Gatoringūru!" "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the giant born from earth, and revive as a new race! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Entermate Gatlinghoul! (Dub) "Behold as two Monsters trigger in each other their most destructive traits, and then become one! I give to you, Performapal Gatlinghoul!" Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon 「出でよ！窮地の壁を打ち砕く頼もしき渾身の一撃！オッドアイズ・ランサー・ドラゴン！」 "Ideyo! Kyūchi no kabe o uchikudaku tanomoshiki konshin no ichigeki! Oddoaizu Ransā Doragon!" "Come forth! The reliable attack of all your might that crushes the walls of dilemma! Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon 「その美しくも雄々しき翼翻し、光の速さで敵を討て！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！クリアウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン！」 "Sono utsukushiku mo ooshiki tsubasa hirugaeshi, hikari no hayasa de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Kuria Wingu Shinkuro Doragon!" "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon 「闇夜を照らす二色の眼よ！時の指針となりて、新たな道を指し示せ！融合召喚！現れろ！スターヴ・ヴェノム・フュージョン・ドラゴン！」 "Yami wo terasu futairo no manako yo! Toki no shishin to narite, aratana michi wo sashiruse! Yūgō Shōkan! Sutaavu Venomu Fyuujon Doragon" "Dichromatic eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become time's compass, and point to a new path! Fusion Summon! Appear! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" (Episode 147) "Dichromatic eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become one with two different colored eyes and point to a new path! Fusion Summon! Appear! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon 「二色の眼の竜よ！毒持つ竜と一つとなりて、覇道へ導く力となれ！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル１０！慈愛の玉眼輝けし竜！覇王紫龍オッドアイズ・ヴェノム・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Doku motsu ryū to hitotsu to narite, hadō e michibiku chikara to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Jū! Jiai no gyokugan kagayakeshi ryū! Haōshiryū Oddoaizu Venomu Doragon!" "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Dragon with gem-like eyes of kindness! Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon 「二色の眼の竜よ！光輝く翼を得て、覇道の頂へ舞い上がれ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル８！烈破の慧眼輝けし竜！覇王白竜オッドアイズ・ウィング・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Hikari no kagayaku tsubasa o ete, hadō no itadaki e maiagare! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Hachi! Reppa no keigan kagayakeshi ryū! Haōhakuryū Oddoaizu Wingu Doragon!" "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes of breakthrough! Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Performapal Whip Snake (Dub) "Whip to it, Performapal Whip Snake!" Performapal Trampolynx (Dub) "Help me bounce this fool out of here, Performapal Trampolynx!" Performapal Partnaga (Dub) "Lend a helping hand, Performapal Partnaga!" Performapal Turn Toad (Dub) "Hop to it, Performapal Turn Toad!" Performapal Drummerilla (Dub) "Go bananas, Performapal Drummerilla!" Performapal Sword Fish (Dub) "Slice and dice 'em, Performapal Sword Fish!" Performapal Silver Claw (Dub) "Scratch your way to victory, Performapal Silver Claw!" Performapal Hip Hippo (Dub) "Hip-hop to it, Performapal Hip Hippo!" Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper (Dub) "See-saw to it, Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper!" Performapal Sellshell Crab (Dub) "Claw to victory, Performapal Sellshell Crab!" Performapal Splashmammoth (Dub) "Splash to it, Performapal Splashmammoth!" Performapal Salutiger (Dub) "Earn your stripes, Performapal Salutiger!" Stargazer Magician (Dub) "Wield your wizardry, Stargazer Magician!" Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard (Dub) "Seeing is believing, Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard!" Performapal Fireflux (Dub) "Light up the night, Performapal Fireflux!" Performapal U Go Golem (Dub) "Get going, Performapal U Go Golem!" Performapal Nightmare Knight (Dub) "Stare to it, Performapal Nightmare Knight!" The Sledgehammer Battleguard King (dub) "No forest can hide you or castle can protect you from the chief of all wild savages, all hail! Battleguard King!" Zuzu Boyle Zuzu's chants refer to sound and musical events, given the theme of her "Melodious" monsters. Mozarta the Melodious Maestra 「天上に響く妙なる調べよ。眠れる天才を呼び覚ませ。いでよ！レベル８の幻奏の音姫プロディジー・モーツァルト！」 "Tenjō ni hibiku taenarushirabe yo. Nemureru tensai o yobisamase. Ideyo! Reberu 8 no Gensō no Otohime Purodijī Mōtsaruto!" "Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth! Level 8! Melodious Maestra - Prodigy Mozart!" (Dub) "Now I'll Tribute this duet and combine their melodies to summon a whole new monster! She'll blow you away with her musical talent - Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Schuberta the Melodious Maestra 「響け歌声！流れよ旋律！タクトの導きにより、力重ねよ！融合召喚！今こそ舞台へ！幻奏の音姫メイスタリン・シューベルト！」 "Hibike utagoe! Nagareyo senritsu! Takuto no michibiki ni yori, chikara kasane yo! Yūgō Shōkan! Ima koso butai e! Gensō no Otohime Maisutarin Shūberuto!" "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Melodious Maestra - Meisterin Schubert!" (Episode 18 Dub) "Okay girls, sing out in perfect harmony on my cue! Give me the best Fusion melody you can muster! I Fusion Summon Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" (Episode 29 dub) "This is your biggest performance yet, ladies! Harmonize your voices 'til they form a perfect musical blend! I Fusion Summon! Make your entrance, Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir 「天使のさえずりよ！至高の天才よ！タクトの導きにより、力重ねよ！融合召喚！今こそ舞台に、勝利の歌を！幻奏の華歌聖ブルーム・ディーヴァ！」 "Tenshi no saezuri yo! Shikō no tensai yo! Takuto no michibiki ni yori, chikara kasane yo! Yūgō Shōkan! Ima koso butai ni! Shōri no uta o! Gensō no Hanakasei Burūmu Dīva!" "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" (Dub) "Together, you'll sing a sensational duet that will form an even more Melodious monster! I Fusion Summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir 「至高の天才よ！気高き共鳴よ！天使の羽ばたきよ！タクトの導きにより力重ねよ。融合召喚！今こそ舞台に情熱の歌を！幻奏の華歌聖ブルーム・プリマ！」 "Shikō no tensai yo! Kedakaki kyōmei yo! Tenshi no habataki yo! Takuto no michibiki ni yori chikara kasane yo. Yūgō Shōkan! Ima koso butai ni jōnetsu no uta o! Gensō no Hanakasei Burūmu Purima!" "Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Floral Saint!" (Dub) "Now listen as these three harmonize and fuse into one, as their powers merge and transform into something even more melodic! Behold, the showstopping songstress whose voice will blow you away, Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!" Gong Strong Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo 「荒ぶる神よ、千の刃の咆哮と共に、砂塵渦巻く戦場に現れよ！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣レベル１０！超重荒神スサノ－Ｏ！」 "Araburu kami yo, sen no yaiba no bōkō to tomo ni, sajin uzumaku senjō ni arawareyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin Reberu Jū! Chōjū Kōjin Susano-Ō! "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Kojin Susano-O!" (Dub) "There's no way you're ready for what's next! This monster is gonna bring you some big league pain! (I)/(Gong) Synchro Summon(s) (my)/(his) Level 10 Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo (Alternate) 「荒ぶる神よ、千の刃の魂と共に、荒波渦巻く戦場に現れよ！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣レベル１０！超重荒神スサノ－Ｏ！」 "Araburu kami yo, sen no yaiba no tamashī to tomo ni, aranami uzumaku senjō ni arawareyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin Reberu Jū! Chōjū Kōjin Susano-Ō! "Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Kojin Susano-O!" (Dub) "By tuning these four Samurais, Gong will create a super Samurai to add to Gong's team. Gong Synchro Summons! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo is going to serve you up a heaping helping of just desserts!" Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji (Episode 43) 「雄叫び上げよ。神々しき鬼よ！見参せよ。氷雪すさぶ戦場に！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣！レベル６！超重神鬼シュテンドウ－Ｇ！」 "Otakebi age yo. Kōgōshiki oni yo! Kenzan seyo. Hyōsetsu susabu ikusaba ni! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin! Reberu Roku! Chōjūshinki Shutendou-Jī!" "Rise your war cry. Divine ogre! Show yourself. On this battlefield of raging ice and storm! Synchro Summon! Now depart for the front! Level 6! Superheavy God Ogre Shutendo-G!" (Episode 57) 「雄叫び上げよ。神々しき鬼よ！見参せよ。悪のはびこる戦場に！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣！レベル６！超重神鬼シュテンドウ－Ｇ！」 "Otakebi age yo. Kōgōshiki oni yo! Kenzan seyo. Aku no habikoru ikusaba ni! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin! Reberu Roku! Chōjūshinki Shutendou-Jī!" "Rise your war cry. Divine ogre! Show yourself. On this battlefield infested by evil! Synchro Summon! Now depart for the front! Level 6! Superheavy God Ogre Shutendo-G!" (Episode 57 Dub) "Once Gong completes this move, you're gonna wish you never tricked Gong into dueling you! Gong Synchro Summons, putting this con man double-dealing on the ropes, Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!" Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja 「速きこと風の如く！静かなること林の如し！音無く忍びとどめを刺せ！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！レベル７！超重忍者シノビ－Ａ・Ｃ！」 "Hayaki koto kaze no gotoku! Shizuka naru koto hayashi no gotoshi! Oto naku shinobi todome o sase! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu Nana! Chōjū Ninja Shinobi-A Shī!" "As fast as the wind! As quiet as the forest! Silent ninja, hit the finishing blow! Synchro Summon! Come! Level 7! Superheavy Ninja Shinobi-AC! Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King 「不動の鬼神よ、覚悟の拳を握り締め、今、鉄の鬼となって戦場を駆け巡れ！シンクロ召喚！いざ出陣！現れろ！レベル１２、超重蒸鬼テツドウ－Ｏ！」 "Fudō no kishin yo, kakugo no ken o nigirishime, ima, tetsu no oni to natte ikusaba o kake megure! Shinkuro Shōkan! Iza shutsujin! Arawarero! Reberu Jūni, Chōjū Jōki Tetsudō-Ō!" "Steadfast oni gods, grasp tightly on my fist's resolve, now, become the fiend of iron and run across the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Appear! Level 12! Superheavy Samurai Steam Oni Tetsudo-O!" Sylvio Sawatari Pendulum Summon (Dub) "Looks like this Duel's about to swing my way!" Mayosenju Daibak 「烈風纏いしあやかしの長よ！荒ぶるその衣を解き放ち、大河を巻き上げ大地をえぐれ！いでよ、魔妖仙獣 大刃禍是！」 "Reppū matoishi ayakashi no osa yo! Araburu sono i o tokihanachi, taiga o makiage daichi o egure! Ideyo, Mayosenjū Daibakaze!" "Oh wind-clad chief of phantoms! With your raging cloak, gouge those lands! Come forth, Mayosenju Daibakaze!" (Dub) "Behold, a beast born from the howls of the wind, a creature composed of chaos and cruelty. I give you, Mayosenju Daibak!" Sora Perse Sora's chants have a common word structure; after describing the Fusion Materials he declares "Become one and reveal a new power!" He also generally uses the term "Show yourself!" to describe their Summoning. In the dub, his chants follow a roughly similar structure, but instead of saying something along the lines of "Become one and reveal a new power" each time, he instead says a similar phrase that rhymes with the chosen Fusion Materials, and thus differs for each Fusion Monster. Frightfur Bear 「悪魔の爪よ！野獣の牙よ！今一つとなりて新たな力と姿を見せよ！融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ、すべてを切り裂く戦慄のケダモノ！デストーイ・シザー・ベアー！」 "Akuma no tsume yo! Yajū no kiba yo! Ima hitotsu to narite aratana chikara to sugata wo miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware decha e, subete wo kirisaku senritsu no kedamono! Desutōi Shizā Beā!" "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Deathtoy Scissors Bear!" (Episode 5 Dub) "Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better beware! I Fusion Summon! Here it comes, the most unbearable monster you've ever seen, Frightfur Bear!" (Episode 33 Dub) "Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better beware! I Fusion Summon! Here it comes, the most unbearable monster you've ever seen! It's a cut above the rest, Frightfur Bear!" Frightfur Leo 「悪魔宿りし鉄の歯よ。牙剥く野獣と一つとなりて、新たな力と姿を見せよ！融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！すべてを切り裂く百獣の王！デストーイ・ホイールソウ・ライオ！」 "Akuma yadorishi tetsu no ha yo. Kiba muku yajū to hitotsu to narite, aratana chikara to sugata o miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawaredechae! Subete o kirisaku hyakujū no ō! Desutōi hoīrusou raio!" "Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Deathtoy Wheelsaw Leo!" (Dub) "Sharpened steel and ruler of the jungle! When the two come together, prepare to rumble! I Fusion Summon! Frightfur Leo!" Frightfur Sheep 「融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！すべてを封じる、鎖のケダモノ！デストーイ・チェーン・シープ！」 "Yūgō Shōkan! Arawaredechae! Subete o fūjiru, kusari no kedamono! Desutōi Chēn Shīpu!" "Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself! Chained beast that binds everything! Deathtoy Chain Sheep!" (Dub) "Chain of destruction, wooled warrior. When the two come together, none are superior! I Fusion Summon! Presenting the heavyweight champion sheep of chains, Frightfur Sheep!" Frightfur Chimera 「悪魔宿りし非情の玩具よ。歯向かう愚民を根こそぎ滅ぼせ！融合召喚！現れ出でよ、すべての玩具の結合魔獣！デストーイ・マッド・キマイラ！」 "Akuma yadorishi hijō no gangu yo. Hamukau gumin o nekosogi horobose! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo, subete no gangu no ketsugō majū! Desutōi Maddo Kimaira!" "Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Deathtoy Mad Chimera!" (Dub) "Fury of bear, king of the jungle, sheep of chains! When the three come together, victory is attained! I Fusion Summon! Come on out my mighty mashup! Frightfur Chimera!" (Episode 36 dub, interrupted) "And now, Yuto, it's time for you to witness the reason I was selected top in my class! Get ready to be floored by the most furious Fusion Monster you've ever seen!" Frightfur Tiger 「悪魔の爪よ、鋭い牙よ！神秘の渦で一つとなりて新たな力と姿を見せよ！融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！すべてを引き裂く密林の魔獣！デストーイ・シザー・タイガー！」 "Akuma no tsume yo, surudoi kiba yo! Shinpi no uzu de hitotsu to narite aratana chikara to sugata o miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware de chae! Subete o hikisaku mitsurin no majū! Desutōi Shizā Taigā!" "Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Deathtoy Scissor Tiger!" (Dub) "Edge of sharpness and mayhem of mice! When the four come together, you will pay the price! I Fusion Summon Frightfur Tiger!" (Episode 49 Dub) Bird of prey, edge of sharpness, fury of bear! When the three come together, prepare for a scare! I Fusion Summon Frightfur Tiger!" Frightfur Sabre-Tooth 「現れ出ちゃえ！ 全てに牙剥く魔境の猛獣！ デストーイ・サーベル・タイガー！」 "Araware de chae! Subete ni kibamuku makyou no mōjū! Desutōi Sāberu Taigā!" "Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Deathtoy Sabre Tiger!" (Dub) "Here's the wild, wicked cat that's all paws, claws and jaws! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" Frightfur Kraken 「魔物の爪よ。悪魔の使徒と一つとなりて、新たな力と姿を見せよ！融合召喚！現れ出ちゃえ！自由を奪い闇に引き込む海の悪魔！デストーイ・ハーケン・クラーケン！」 "Mamono no tsume yo. Akuma no shito to hitotsu to narite, aratana chikara to sugata o miseyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware de chae! Jiyū o ubai yami ni hikikomu umi no akuma! Desutōi Hāken Kurāken!" "Demonic claws. Become one with the devil apostle and show us you new powerful form! Fusion Summon! Come out! Sea devil that steal freedom and pulls everything into the darkness! Frightfur Kraken!" (Dub) "Blades of steel and monster of the deep! When you two come together, your heart will skip a beat! I Fusion Summon! Hold on to your pirate hat, 'cause you're about to face a seafarer's worst nightmare! It's Frightfur Kraken!" Pendulum Summon (manga) "Swing, pendulum of destiny! Life is Hell, but so is dying! It's all Hell, so you gotta go!" Edge Imp Cotton Eater (manga) "Come forth, pilot of Hell!! Edge Imp Cotton Eater!!" Yuto Yuto's chants refer to darkness and elements of a battlefield, in reference to his experiences against Duel Academy. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 「漆黒の闇より愚鈍なる力に抗う反逆の牙！今、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！ランク４！ダーク・リベリオン・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！」 "Shikkoku no yami yori gudon'naru chikara ni aragau hangyaku no kiba! Ima, kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Ranku Yon! Dāku Riberion Ekushīzu Doragon!" "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" (Dub) "It is like me, cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, only its objective is to destroy! I Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" (Episode 35 Dub) "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (manga) "Fangs of rebellion from out of the dark! Xyz Summons!! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!!!" The Phantom Knights of Break Sword 「戦場に倒れし騎士たちの魂よ。今こそ蘇り、闇を切り裂く光となれ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ、ランク３、 ブレイクソード！」 "Senjō ni taoreshi kishi-tachi no tamashī yo. Ima koso yomigaeri, yami o kirisaku hikari to nare! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero, Ranku San, Fantomu Naitsu Bureiku Sōdo!" "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword!" (Dub) "... and Xyz Summon The Phantom Knights of Break Sword! Rise, my great beast!" Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon 「煉獄の底より、未だ沈まぬ魂に捧げる、反逆の歌！ 永久に響かせ現れよ！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！いでよ、ランク５！ダーク・レクイエム・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！」 "Rengoku no soko yori, imada shizumanu tamashī ni sasageru, hangyaku no uta! Towa ni hibikase arawareyo! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Ideyo, Ranku Go! Dāku Rekuiemu Ekushīzu Doragon!" "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" (Dub) "Dragon from the bleak, black pit! Fierce, fearless, ferocious fighter! Rise and master the skies! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Arise, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin 「幾万の戦士を貫き、闇に葬る呪われし反逆の槍、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！現われろ！ランク２！ カースド・ジャベリン！」 "Ikuma no senshi o tsuranuki, yami ni hōmuru norowareshi hangyaku no yari, kōrinseyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Ni! Fantomu Naitsu Kāsudo Jaberin!" "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" (Dub) "Presenting a warrior who's bad to the bone, we Xyz Summon! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (Yuya synchronized with Yuto) 「二色の眼の竜よ！その黒き逆鱗を震わせ、刃向かう敵を殲滅せよ！エクシーズ召喚！いでよ、ランク７！ 怒りの眼輝けし竜！覇王黒竜オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Sono kuroki gekirin o furuwase, hamukau teki o senmetsu seyo! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Ideyo, Ranku Nana! Ikari no manako kagayakeshi ryū! Haō Kokuryū Oddoaizu Riberion Doragon!" "Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (Awakened with Yuya) 「二色の眼の竜よ！深き闇より蘇り、怒りの炎で、地上の全てを焼き払え！エクシーズ召喚！いでよ、ランク７！災い呼ぶ烈火の竜、覇王烈竜オッドアイズ・レイジング・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Fukaki yami yori yomigaeri, ikari no honō de chijō no subete o yakiharae! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Ideyo, Ranku Nana! Wazawai yobu rekka no ryū, Haō Retsuryū Oddoaizu Reijingu Doragon!" "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness. With the flame of rage, incinerate every on the earth! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" (Dub) "By joining together two of the strongest dragons in the universe, I'll create a dragon that's all the rage! I Xyz Summon Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Dark Anthelion Dragon (manga) "Fangs of rebellion gain new power and slash the pall of darkness!! Xyz Summon!!! Dark Anthelion Dragon!!!" Dipper O'rion Constellar Pleiades 「星々の光よ、今大地を震わせ降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！ランク５！セイクリッド・プレアデス！」 "Hoshiboshi no hikari yo, ima daichi o furuwase kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Ranku Go! Seikuriddo Pureadesu!" "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Sacred Pleiades!" (Dub) "The light of distant stars shatters the dark of night. I Xyz Summon Constellar Pleiades!" Constellar Ptolemy M7 「眩き光もて降り注げ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク６！セイクリッド・トレミス ！」 "Mabayuki hikari mote furisosoge! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Roku! Seikuriddo Toremisu Meshie Sebun!" "Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" (Episode 9 Dub) "Observe the great, the mighty, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" (Episode 24 Dub) "I Xyz Summon, the great and mighty, Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Julia Krystal Julia's chants relate to gems. In Fusion Summoning, she uses "In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance". Gem-Knight Topaz 「雷帯びし秘石よ。幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ。光渦巻きて新たな輝きと共に一つとならん！融合召喚！現れろ！勝利の探求者、ジェムナイト・パーズ！」 "Ikazuchi obishi hiseki yo. Kōun wo yobu midori no kagayaki yo. Hikari uzumakite aratana kagayaki to tomoni hitotsu to naran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Shōri no tankyūsha, Jemunaito Pāzu!" "Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, Gem-Knight Paz!" (Dub) "Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Meld your might to make your light blinding bright! Fusion Summon! Say hello to Gem-Knight Topaz!" Gem-Knight Master Diamond 「昼と夜の顔を持つ魔石よ。雷帯びし秘石よ。幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ。光渦巻きて新たな輝きと共に一つとならん！融合召喚！現れろ！全てを照らす至上の輝き！ジェムナイトマスター・ダイヤ！」 "Hiru to yoru no kao wo motsu maseki yo. Ikazuchi obishi hiseki yo. Kōun wo yobu midori no kagayaki yo. Hikari uzumakite aratana kagayaki to tomoni hitotsu to naran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Subete wo terasu shijō no kagayaki! Jemunaito Masutā Daiya!" "Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Brilliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Gem-Knight Master Dia!" (Dub) "Magical rock of dark and light! Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Combine your brilliance to forge a blinding new brightness! I Fusion Summon the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Gem-Knight Master Diamond (Alternate) 「昼と夜の顔を持つ魔石よ。幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ。碧き秘石と一つとなりて新たな光を生み出さん！融合召喚！現れよ！全てを照らす至上の輝き！レベル９！ジェムナイトマスター・ダイヤ！」 "Hiru to yoru no kao wo motsu maseki yo. Kōun wo yobu midori no kagayaki yo. Aoki hi ishi to hitotsu to narite aratana hikari o umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware yo! Subete wo terasu shijō no kagayaki! Reberu Kyū! Jemunaito Masutā Daiya!" "Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Become one with the blue stone and create a new light! Fusion Summon! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Dia!" (Dub) "Magical rock of dark and light! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Lavender gem of wisdom! Combine your brilliance to forge a blinding new brightness! I Fusion Summon the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" (Dub, alternate) "Now watch! My three Gem-Knights will mount the blue glow of power, the red fire of truth, and the silver gleam of clarity, recombining their strengths to become an even more powerful monster! I Fusion Summon the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli 「神秘の力秘めし碧き石よ。今、光となりて現れよ！融合召喚！レベル５！ジェムナイトレディ・ラピスラズリ！」 "Shinpi no chikara himeshi aoki ishi yo. Ima, hikari to narite arawareyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Reberu Go! Jemunaito Redi Rapisurazuri!" "The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. Now, become light and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" (TVTokyo Site Version) 「神秘の力秘めし碧き石よ。今、光となりて現れ出でよ！融合召喚！レベル５！ジェムナイトレディ・ラピスラズリ！」 "Shinpi no chikara himeshi aoki ishi yo. Ima, hikari to narite arawareideyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Reberu Go! Jemunaito Redi Rapisurazuri!" "The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. Now, become light, come and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" (Dub) "Two gems sparkle together, illuminating a new stone! I Fusion Summon, Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond 「昼と夜の顔を持つ魔石よ！幸運を呼ぶ緑の輝きよ！鋭利な漆黒よ！光渦巻きて、新たな輝きとともに一つとならん！融合召喚！これが私の真のエース！輝きの淑女、ジェムナイトレディ・ブリリアント・ダイヤ！」 "Hiru to yoru no kao o motsu maseki yo! Kōun o yobu midori no kagayaki yo! Eirina shikkoku yo! Hikari uzumakite, aratana kagayaki to tomoni hitotsu to naran! Yūgō Shōkan! Kore ga watashi no shin no ēsu! Kagayaki no shukujo, Jemunaitoredi Buririanto Daiya!" "Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" (Dub) "Magical rock of dark and light! Join the gleaming green knight of good fortune and the black knight of chaos and combat! Combine your brilliance to form a blinding new brightness! I Fusion Summon! Now make way for the strongest and most precious of my knights, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Kit Blade X-Saber Souza 「光差する刃持ち屍の山を踏み越えろ！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！レベル７！ －セイバー ソウザ！」 "Kōsa suru yaiba mochi shikabane no yama wo fumikoero! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu Nana! Ekkusu-Seibā Sōza!" "Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" XX-Saber Gottoms 「白銀の鎧輝かせ刃向かう者の希望を砕け！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！レベル９！ －セイバー ガトムズ！」 "Shirogane no yoroi kagayakase hamukau mono no kibō wo kudake! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu Kyū! Daburuekkusu-Seibā Gatomuzu!" "Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Double-X-Saber Gottoms!" (Dub) "This is a tune that's music to my ears. I bet you can't wait to see what's coming your way! I Synchro Summon Level 9 Double-X-Saber Gottoms!" (Dub, alternate) "It's time I tune you out of this duel once and for all! I Synchro Summon Level 9 Double-X-Saber Gottoms!" XX-Saber Hyunlei 「赤きマントひるがえし、剣の舞で敵を討て！シンクロ召喚！いでよ！レベル６！ －セイバー ヒュンレイ！」 "Akaki manto hirugaeshi, tsurugi no mai de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu 6! Daburuekkusu-Seibā Hyunrei!" "Slay the enemy with your dance of swords as your red cape whips about! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 6! Double-X-Saber Hyunlei!" (Dub) "...to spawn an unstoppable cyclone of steel! I Synchro Summon Level 6 Double-X-Saber Hyunlei!" Declan Akaba Declan's chants relate to kings, and often include the phrase "Be born!". As with previous rival characters Jack and Kite, he also uses the term "Waga Tamashi/My very soul" in some of his chants. D/D/D Flame King Genghis 「牙向く地獄の番犬よ、闇より誘う妖婦よ！冥府に渦巻く光の中で、今ひとつとなりて新たな王を生み出さん。融合召喚！生誕せよ！ 烈火王テムジン！」 "Kiba muku jigoku no banken yo, yami yori izanau yōfu yo! Meifu ni uzumaku hikari no naka de, ima hitotsu to narite aratana ō wo umidasan. Yūgō Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Dīdīdī Rekkaō Temujin!" "Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Raging Inferno King - Temujin!" (Episode 50) 「自在に形を変える神秘の渦よ。異形の神を包み込み、今ひとつとなりて新たな王を生み出さん！融合召喚！生誕せよ！ 烈火王テムジン！」 "Jisai ni katachi wo kaeru shinpi no uzu yo, igyō no kami ni tsutsumikomi, ima hitotsu tonarite, arata na ō wo umidasan! Yūgō Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Dīdīdī Rekkaō Temujin!" "Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the grotesque God, and now become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Raging Inferno King - Temujin!" (Episode 128) '"Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the specter wriggling in the darkness and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 6! DDD Raging Inferno King - Temujin!" '(Episode 131) "Strange witness in the dark night! Give a roar that cuts through the darkness and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Raging Inferno King - Temujin!" (Dub) "...and let rise a Monster that burns bright with blazing power! I Fusion Summon! Triple D Flame King Genghis!" (Dub) "...to turn up the heat, and rule this Duel! I Fusion Summon! Triple D Flame King Genghis!" D/D/D Gust King Alexander 「闇を切り裂く咆哮よ。疾風の速さを得て新たな王の産声となれ！シンクロ召喚！生誕せよ！レベル７！ 疾風王アレクサンダー！」 "Yami wo kirisaku hōkō yo. Shippū no hayasa wo ete aratana ō no ubugoe to nare! Shinkuro Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Reberu Nana! Dīdīdī Shippūō Arekusandā!" "Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! DDD Gale King - Alexander!" (Dub) "Now behold as a new power emerges, cutting through the darkness like a blade of lightning to begin his reign! I Synchro Summon! Triple D Gust King Alexander!" D/D/D Wave King Caesar 「この世のすべてを統べるため、今、世界の頂に降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！生誕せよ！ランク４！怒濤王シーザー！」 "Kono yo no subete wo suberu tame, ima, sekai no itadaki ni kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Ranku Yon! Dotōō Shīzā!" "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Surging Waves King - Caesar!" (Dub) "I promise you have never faced a warrior king as magnificent or commanding as this one! I I Xyz Summon Triple D Wave King Caesar!" (Dub) "Prepare to meet a trio of sovereign warriors, because there's a third king on the way! I Xyz Summon Triple D Wave King Caesar!" Pendulum Summon 「我が魂を揺らす大いなる力よ、この身に宿りて闇を引き裂く新たな光となれ！ペンデュラム召喚！出現せよ！私のモンスター達よ！」 "Waga tamashī wo yurasu ōinaru chikara yo, kono mi ni yadorite yami wo hikisaku aratana hikari to nare! Pendyuramu Shōkan! Shutsugenseyo! Watashi no monsutā-tachi yo!" "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" (Dub) "The energies of the universe swing betweens the forces of darkness and of light. I shall now harness the power of this eternal osculation. I Pendulum Summon, and call upon my (number of monsters) monsters to emerge!" D/D/D Doom King Armageddon 「すべての王をも統べる３体の超越神。 死偉王ヘル・アーマゲドン！」 "Subete no ō wo mo suberu santai no chōetsushin. Dīdīdī Shiiō Heru Āmagedon!" "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings. DDD Great Death Lord - Hell Armageddon!" (Dub) "Behold! the three fearsome immortals who can command the obedience of all! My trio of Triple D Doom King Armageddons!" D/D/D Marksman King Tell 「英雄の名賜りし者、深淵なる大義もて、この世のすべてをいざ射抜かん！エクシーズ召喚！降臨せよ！ランク５！ 狙撃王テル！」 "Eiyū no na tamawarishi mono, shin'en'naru taigi mote, kono yo no subete o iza inukan! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Kōrinseyo! Ranku Go! Dīdīdī Sogekiō Teru!" "Hero of legends, with your profound justice, pierce through all things! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 5! DDD Marksman King - Tell!" D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc 「誇り高き騎士よ、災い封じ込めし坩堝に融け込み真の王と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！出でよ、神の威光伝えし王、 神託王ダルク！」 "Hokori takaki kishi yo, wazawai fūjikomeshi rutsubo ni toke-komi shin no ō to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo, kami no ikō tsutaeshi ō! Dīdīdī Shintakuō Daruku!" "Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! DDD Oracle King - d'Arc!" D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok 「現れいでよ！神々の黄昏に審判を下す最高神！ 壊薙王アビス・ラグナロク！」 "Araware ideyo! Kamigami no tasogare ni shinpan o kudasu saikōshin! Dīdīdī Kaichiō Abisu Ragunaroku!" "Appear! The supreme deity that passes judgement upon the twilight of gods! DDD Destruction King - Abyss Ragnarok!" (Dub) "Make way for the embodiment of despair, disorder, and devastation, Triple D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok!" D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok 「神々の黄昏を打ち破り、押し寄せる波の勢いで新たな世界を切り開け！融合召喚！出現せよ、極限の独裁神！ 怒涛壊薙王カエサル・ラグナロク ！」 "Kamigami no tasogare o uchiyaburi, oshiyoseru nami no ikioi de aratana sekai o kirihirake! Yūgō Shōkan! Shutsugen seyo, kyokugen no dokusaishin! Dīdīdī Dotō Kaichiō Kaesaru Ragunaroku!" "Crush the twilight of gods, and with the force of your surging wave open up a new world! Fusion Summon! Come before me, autocratic god of limits! DDD Wave Destruction King - Kaiser Ragnarok!" D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga 「二つの太陽が昇るとき、新たな世界の地平が開かれる！エクシーズ召喚！現れいでよ！ランク８！ 双暁王カリ・ユガ」 "Futatsu no taiyō ga noboru toki, aratana sekai no chihei ga hirakareru! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Araware ideyo! Ranku Hachi! Dīdīdī Sōgyōō Kari Yuga!" "When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! DDD Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga!" D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf 「混沌たるこの世の行く末を見極める王よ。未来に流される血を吸い、竜をも倒す勇者となれ！融合召喚！生誕せよ！レベル８、 剋竜王ベオウルフ！」 "Kontontaru kono yo no yukusue o mikiwameru ō yo. Mirai ni nagasareru chi o sui, ryū o mo taosu yūsha to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Reberu Hachi! Dīdīdī Kokuryūō Beourufu!" "Chaotic king who watches over this world's fate. Drink the blood washed away by time, and become a dragon slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 8! DDD Cruel Dragon King Beowulf!" D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried 「その紅に染められし剣を掲げ、英雄たちの屍を越えてゆけ！シンクロ召喚！生誕せよ！レベル８、 呪血王サイフリート！」 "Sono kurenai ni somerareshi tsurugi o kakage, eiyū tachi no shikabane o koete yuke! Shinkuro Shōkan! Seitanseyo! Reberu Hachi! Dīdīdī Juketsuō Saifurīto!" "Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! DDD Cursed King Siegfried!" D/D/D Stone King Darius 「難攻不落の無敵の王よ。今、悠久の時を超え、降臨せよ！エクシーズ召喚！生誕せよランク３ＤＤＤ磐石王ダリウス！」 "Nankōfuraku no muteki no ō yo. Ima, yūkyū no toki o koe, kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Seitan seyo Ranku San Dīdīdī Banjaku'ō Dariusu!" "Impregnable invincible king. Now, surpass eternity, and descend! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 3, DDD Stone King Darius!" (Dub) "I've used Pendulum, Fusion, and Synchro Summoning so far, and now, I Xyz Summon! Triple D Stone King Darius!" D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell (manga) "Gaze intently upon the world, my servant!! D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell!!!" D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace (manga) "A paradigm lurks in the darkness of time! And an inexorable power awakens the demon of causality! Special Summons!! D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace!!!" Skip Boyle Pendulum Summon (Dub) "The pendulum is swinging, igniting the arc of victory, blazing the way for new heroes (monster names)!" Aura Sentia Prediction Princess Tarotrei 「全てを見通す太古の巫女よ！古の記述によりて、今、蘇れ！儀式召喚！レベル９！聖占術姫タロットレイ！」 "Subete wo mitōsu taiko no miko yo! Inishie no kijutsu ni yorite, ima, yomigaere! Gishiki Shōkan! Reberu Kyū! Seisenjutsuki Tarottorei!" "Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Holy Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" (Dub) "O ancient sorceress, who appears through the veil of life, may the supernatural secret spell awaken you without strife! I Ritual Summon Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" Shay Obsidian Shay's chants refer to rage and rebellion against an enemy in both versions. Raidraptor - Rise Falcon 「雌伏のハヤブサよ、逆境の中で研ぎ澄まされし爪を挙げ、反逆の翼翻せ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク４！ －ライズ・ファルコン！」 "Shifuku no hayabusa yo, gyakkyō no naka de togisumasa reshi tsume o age, hangyaku no tsubasa hirugaese! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Yon! Reido Raputāzu - Raizu Farukon!" "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!" (Dub) "From the shadows, the falcon soars on wings of courage, talons ready for the rebellion! I Xyz Summon! Witness the ascent of Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon 「獰猛なるハヤブサよ。激戦を切り抜けしその翼翻し、寄せ来る敵を打ち破れ！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ！ランク５！ －ブレイズ・ファルコン！」 "Dōmōnaru hayabusa yo. Gekisen o kirinukeshi sono tsubasa hirugaeshi, yose kuru teki o uchiyabure! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero! Ranku Go! Reido Raputāzu - Bureizu Farukon!" "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!" (Dub) "Terror of the skies! Predator of blazing force! With wings that slash and talons that tear! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rise up, Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon 「誇り高きハヤブサよ。英雄の血潮に染まる翼翻し、革命の道を突き進め！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ！ランク６！ －レヴォリューション・ファルコン！」 "Hokori takaki hayabusa yo. Eiyū no chishio ni somaru tsubasa hirugaeshi, kakumei no michi o tsukisusume! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji (Ekushīzu Shōkan)! Arawarero! Ranku Roku! Reido Raputāzu - Revoryūshon Farukon!" "Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change (Xyz Summon)! Appear! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!" (Dub) "Fiercest falcon, set your wings ablaze and lock your gaze on our ill-fated foe! Now, make it so! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Emerge, Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Raidraptor - Force Strix 「冥府の猛禽よ、闇の眼力で真実をあばき、鋭き鉤爪で栄光をもぎ取れ！エクシーズ召喚！飛来せよ！ランク４！ －フォース・ストリクス！」 "Meifu no mōkin yo, yami no ganriki de shinjitsu o abaki, surudoki kagizume de eikō o mogitore! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Hiraiseyo! Ranku Yon! Reido Raputāzu - Fōsu Sutorikusu!" "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Force Strix!" Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon 「勇猛果敢なるハヤブサよ。怒りの炎を巻き上げ、大地をも焼き尽くす閃光となれ！ランクアップ・エクシーズチェンジ！飛翔しろ！ランク８、 －サテライト・キャノン・ファルコン！」 "Yūmō kakan'naru hayabusa yo. Ikari no honō o makiage, daichi o mo yaki tsukusu senkō to nare! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Hishōshiro! Ranku Hachi, Reido Raputāzu - Sateraito Kyanon Farukon!" "Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" (Dub) "When you've seen as much real combat as I have, you learn one thing: If you wanna stay in the game, you have to keep pushing to the edge! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! You're clear for take-off, Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon 「究極至高のハヤブサよ。数多なる朋友の意思を継ぎ、勝利の天空へ飛び立て！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろランク１０！ －アルティメット・ファルコン！」 "Kyūkyoku shikō no hayabusa yo. Amatanaru hōyū no ishi o tsugi, shōri no tenkū e tobitate! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero Ranku Jū! Reido Raputāzu - Arutimetto Farukon!" "Supreme falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon!" (Dub) "You've seen my Blaze, Revolution and Satellite Falcons, but now you're going to witness the next evolutionary step in in my aerial arsenal! Go! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rise up! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!" (Episode 105 dub) "I call upon my most brazen bird of prey! With its alloy wings, it can swoop down and wipe away any target! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Soar forth, Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!" Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon 「まだ見ぬ勇猛なハヤブサよ。猛き翼に秘めし未知なる力、今ここに知らしめよ！クロスエクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク５！ －エトランゼ・ファルコン！」 "Mada minu yūmōna hayabusa yo. Takeki tsubasa ni himeshi michinaru chikara, ima koko ni shirashimeyo! Kurosu Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Go! Reido Raputāzu - Etoranze Farukon!" "The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Cross Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Étranger Falcon!" Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon 「我が魂のハヤブサよ！揺るぎない信念と深き慈愛の心で、堅牢なる最後の砦となりて降臨せよ！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ、ランク１２、 －ファイナル・フォートレス・ファルコン ！」 "Waga tamashī no hayabusa yo! Yuruginai shin'nen to fukaki jiai no kokoro de, kenrōnaru saigo no toride to narite kōrin seyo! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero, Ranku Jūni, Reido Raputāzu - Fainaru Fōtoresu Farukon!" "Falcon of my very soul! With your heart of unwavering conviction and deep affection, become my sturdy last defense and descend! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 12! Raid Raptors - Final Fortress Falcon!" Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon (manga) 「紅蓮に燃えさかる竜達よ！渇望の翼を燃やし我が魂を照らせ！エクシーズ召喚！ －ブレード・バーナー・ファルコン！」 "Guren ni moesakaru ryūtachi yo! Katsubō no tsubasa o moyashi waga tamashī o terase! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Reido Raputāzu - Burēdo Bānā Farukon!" "Blaze with crimson light! Set flame your thirsting wings to light my soul!! Xyz Summon!! Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon!!" Frederick Doodle Beast - Tyranno (Dub) "It's the most destructive dino in my deck! Now feel the terror of my Tyranno!" Riley Akaba Riley's chants describe the Material monster that he is copying in terms of Attribute, before being followed with the phrase "I offer you the power residing in my eye!" and declaring the Summon. He then describes the Summoned monster. C/C/C Water Sword of Battle 「ウロコきらめかす大河の覇者よ。我が目に宿りて、その力を捧げよ！融合召喚！現れろ！すべてを切り裂く水の剣！ 武融化身ウォーターソード！」 "Uroko kiramekasu taiga no hasha yo. Waga me ni yadorite, sono chikara o sasageyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Subete o kirisaku mizu no tsurugi! Shīshīshī Buyūkeshin Wōtāsōdo!" "Supreme ruler of the river of shining scales! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! The sword of water which slices through everything! C/C/C Water Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms!" (Dub) "Conqueror of all underwater realms, prepare to unleash your destructive power! I Fusion Summon! Now, beware, for here comes the most fearful element of annihilation ever seen beneath the waves! Triple C Water Sword of Battle!" C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle "Iron Cannon! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Level 6! C/C/C Rock Sword the Embodiment of Fused Arms!" C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle "Iron Cannon that has been engraved! Synchronize with this eye and give me your power! Synchro Summon! Forward! Forged weapon that knocks everything down! Level 6! C/C/C Rock Shooter the Embodiment of Tuned Attacks!" C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle "Solemn tyrant of the earth! Reside in this eye and give me your power! Xyz Summon! Appear now! The ultimate armament that repels all! Rank 6! C/C/C Rock Armor the Embodiment of Heavy Armor!" C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle "Noble King of Gusts! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Come forth and knock everything at the speed of sound! Level 8 C/C/C the Embodiment of Fused Arms!" Yugo Yugo's chants generally refer to assaulting his enemies, a reference to his hot-headed temperament. The chant for Yugo's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" is similar to that for Yuya's chant for "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Hi-Speedroid Kendama 「十文字の姿もつ魔剣よ。その力ですべての敵を切り裂け！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル６！ 魔剣ダーマ！」 "Jūmonji no sugata motsu maken yo. Sono chikara de subete no teki o kirisake! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Roku! Hai Supīdo Roido Maken Dāma!" "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! High-Speedroid Magical Sword Dama!" (Dub) "...to call forth a mystical cross-sword with the power to cut every enemy down to size! I Synchro Summon! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon 「その美しくも雄々しき翼翻し、光の速さで敵を討て！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル７！クリアウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン！」 "Sono utsukushiku mo ooshiki tsubasa hirugaeshi, hikari no hayasa de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Nana! Kuria Wingu Shinkuro Doragon!" "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" (Dub) "Beat your wings to whip up a whirlwind of destruction! I Synchro Summon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Hi-Speedroid Chanbara 「その躍動感溢れる、剣劇の魂。出でよ、レベル５！ チャンバライダー！」 "Sono yakudō-kan afureru, kengeki no tamashī. Ideyo, Reberu Go! Haisupīdoroido Chanbaraidā!" "Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! High-Speedroid Chanbarider!" (Dub) "I Synchro Summon! Say hello to a Monster that always edges down the competition! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" Hi-Speedroid Hagoita 「双翼抱く煌めくボディー、その翼で天空に跳ね上がれ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル５！ マッハゴー・イータ！」 "Sōyoku idaku kirameku bodī, sono tsubasa de tenkū ni haneagare! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Go! Haisupīdoroido Mahhagō Īta!" "Dual wings nurturing shining body. With those wings, leap into the sky! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! High-Speedroid Machago Ita!" (Dub) "By merging the best of both Monsters, I'm about to go supersonic and break every speed barrier that exists! I Synchro Summon! Hit the accelerator, Hi-Speedroid Hagoita!" Hi-Speedroid Puzzle 「幾千の顔を持つ迷宮の影よ、その鋭き刃で混沌の闇を切り裂け！シンクロ召喚！レベル４、 快刀乱破ズール！」 "Ikusen no kao o motsu meikyū no kage yo, sono surudoki yaiba de konton no yami o kirisake! Shinkuro Shōkan! Reberu Yon, Haisupīdoroido Kaitōrappa Zūru!" "Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4, High-Speedroid Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru!" Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon 「神聖なる光蓄えし翼煌めかせ、その輝きで敵を撃て！シンクロ召喚！いでよ！レベル８、クリスタルウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン！」 "Shinseinaru hikari takuwaeshi tsubasa kirameka se, sono kagayaki de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu hachi, Kurisutaru Wingu Shinkuro Doragon!" "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" (Dub, with Yuya) "... to pave the way for an even mightier dragon! Watch as the essence of that Monster takes shape! Watch as it is forged by raw power! I Synchro Summon! Take flight, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (Yuya synchronized with Yugo) 「二色の眼の竜よ！光輝く翼を得て、覇道の頂へ舞い上がれ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル８！烈破の慧眼輝けし竜！覇王白竜オッドアイズ・ウィング・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Hikari no kagayaku tsubasa o ete, hadō no itadaki maiagare! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Hachi! Reppa no keigan kagayakeshi ryū! Haō Hakuryū Oddoaizu Wingu Doragon!" "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! The shining dragon with breakthrough's keen insight! Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon (manga) Shining wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate Heaven and Earth! Come forth! Synchro Summons!! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!!!" Pendulum Summon (manga) "Pierce past and future with fleet wings! Pendulum Summons!!" Iggy Arlo Idaten, the Conqueror Star 「天駆ける星、地を飛び、今ひとつとなって、悠久の覇者たる星と輝け！融合召喚！来い！覇勝星イダテン！」 "Ten kakeru hoshi, chi wo tobi, ima hitotsu tonatte, yūkyū no hashataru hoshi to kagayake! Yūgō Shōkan! Koi! Hashōsei Idaten!" "O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten, the Star of Supreme Victory!" (Dub) "You're going to get pounded. I'll strike hard, and bring you down fast. Never to rise again! I Fusion Summon, Idaten, the Conqueror Star!" Shura the Combat Star 「天にとけし者よ、悠久の覇者よ。重ねし力で天下を取らん！融合召喚！来い！レベル１２、覇道星シュラ！」 "Ten ni tokeshi mono yo, yūkyū no hasha yo. Kasaneshi chikara de tenka o toran! Yūgō Shōkan! Koi! Reberu Jū ni, Hadōsei Shura!" One who erases the heavens, eternal conqueror. With the crossing power, conquer all under the sky! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 12! Shura the Supreme Conqueror Star!" Taka Fujin the Breakstorm Star (Dub) "Together, these 2 titans combine into 1 furious warrior! I Fusion Summon! Fujin the Breakstorm Star!" Nagi Raijin the Breakbolt Star (Dub) "Unite the heavens! Shake the earth! Powers of lightning and thunder, unleash your fury! I Fusion Summon! Raijin the Breakbolt Star!" Halil Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp (Dub) "The wish-granting spirit of the lamp summoned from the vast point of the unknown will be inflamed with the force of fire! I Fusion Summon! Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp!" Olga Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal (Dub) "Do not underestimate this beast, for its ferociousness will freeze you with fear! I Synchro Summon! Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal!" Barrett Beastborg Panther Predator 「獰猛なる黒豹よ、聖なる闇の番人と混じり合いて、新たな雄叫びを上げよ！融合召喚！現れ出でよ。 パンサー・プレダター！」 "Dōmōnaru kurohyō yo, seinaru yami no ban'nin to majiri aite, aratana otakebi o ageyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware ideyo. Bīsutobōgu Pansā Puredatā!" "O ferocious black panther, merge together with the watchman of the holy darkness, and raise a new war cry! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear. Beastborg Panther Predator!" (Dub) "My new Monster will take the savagery of a jungle hunter with the attack strength of a high-tech combat machine! I Fusion Summon the most dangerous mercenary you've ever faced! Beastborg Panther Predator!" Beastborg Wolf Kampfer 「牙むく戦場の狼よ。歴戦の番兵と一つとなりて、新たな野獣の勇者となれ！融合召喚！現れいでよ、レベル６、 ウルフ・ケンプファー！」 "Kiba muku senjō no ōkami yo. Rekisen no banpei to hitotsu to narite, aratana yajū no yūsha to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware ideyo, Reberu Roku, Bīsutobōgu Urufu Kenpufā!" "Wolf of the battlefield that bares its fangs, unite as one with the veteran sentinel to give rise to a new bestial hero! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 6, Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer!" (Dub) "...a Beastborg that rules the battlefield with shock and awe! I Fusion Summon! Advance to the front lines, Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer!" Celina Celina's chants refer to the moon and include the phrase, "Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power!" as she is a "Lunalight" user. Even when using "Parasite Queen", she uses the phrase "and revive with a new power" in her chants. Lunalight Cat Dancer 「蒼き闇を徘徊する猫よ！紫の毒持つ蝶よ！月の引力により渦巻きて新たなる力と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！月明かりに舞い踊る美しき野獣！ ！ "Aoki yami o haikai suru neko yo! Murasaki no doku motsu chō yo! Tsuki no inryoku ni yori uzumakite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Tsukiakari ni mai odoru utsukushiki yajū! Mūnraito Kyatto Dansā!" "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" (Dub) "By combining the reflexes of a fierce feline with the fluttering fury of a night time huntress, I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Lunalight Cat Dancer (Alternate) 「青き闇を徘徊する猫よ！月光に映え躍動する兎よ！月の引力により渦巻きて新たなる力と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！ ！ "Aoki yami o haikai suru neko yo! Gekkō ni hae yakudō suru usagi yo! Tsuki no inryoku ni yori uzumakite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Mūnraito Kyatto Dansā!" "The cat prowling in the azure darkness! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Lunalight Panther Dancer 「月明かりに舞い踊る美しき野獣よ！紫の毒持つ蝶よ！月の引力により渦巻きて新たなる力と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！月光の原野で舞い踊るしなやかなる野獣！ ！」。 "Tsukiakari ni mai odoru utsukushiki yajū yo! Murasaki no doku motsu chō yo! Tsuki no inryoku ni yori uzumakite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Gekkō no gen'ya de mai odoru shinayakanaru yajū! Mūnraito Pansā Dansā!" "The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in the vortex of moon’s gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer!" (Dub) "By combining the reflexes of a fierce feline with the fluttering fury of a night time huntress, I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! Now appear, sleek creature of the night, and ready those razor-sharp claws! Lunalight Panther Dancer is on the prowl!" Lunalight Panther Dancer (Alternate) 「漆黒の闇に潜む獣よ！月明かりに舞い踊る美しき野獣よ！月の引力により渦巻きて新たなる力と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！月光の原野で舞い踊るしなやかなる野獣！ ！」。 "Shikkoku no yami ni hisomu kemono yo! Tsukiakari ni mai odoru utsukushiki yajū yo! Tsuki no inryoku ni yori uzumakite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Gekkō no gen'ya de mai odoru shinayakanaru yajū! Mūnraito Pansā Dansā!" "The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Lunalight Leo Dancer 「月光の原野で舞い踊るしなやかなる野獣よ！漆黒の闇に潜む獣よ！紫の毒持つ蝶よ！月の引力により渦巻きて新たなる力に生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れ出でよ！月光の原野の頂点に立って舞う百獣の王！ ！ "Gekkō no gen'ya de mai odoru shinayakanaru yajū yo! Shikkoku no yami ni hisomu kemono yo! Murasaki no doku motsu chō yo! Tsuki no inryoku ni yori uzumakite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawareideyo! Gekkō no gen'ya no chōten ni tatte mau hyakujū no ō! Mūnraito Raio Dansā!" "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Lio Dancer!" (Dub) "By combining the precision of a panther, the cunning covertness of a stealthy beast, and the fluttering fury of a nighttime huntress, I can create a new lunar legend! I Fusion Summon! The majestic, the mighty, the masterful Lunalight Leo Dancer!" Parasite Queen 「常闇にどよもす小夜啼鳥のむせびよ。内なる声とひとつになりて新たなる力と生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！君臨せよ！理性に巣食う女王！レベル8！パラサイト・クイーン！」 ”Tokoyami ni doyomosu sayonakidori no musebi yo. Uchinaru koe to hitotsu ni narite aratanaru chikara to umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Kunrinseyo! Risei ni sukuu joō! Reberu Hachi! Parasaito Kuīn!" "The sobbing voice of the nightingale resounding in eternal darkness. Become one with the inner voice and revive with new power! Fusion Summon! Reign now! The Queen rooted in reason! Level 8! Parasite Queen!" (Dub) "You could barely handle my baby insects. See how you fare against their ruler. I Fusion Summon! The mighty monarch, Parasite Queen!" Dennis McField Performage Trapeze Magician 「 ！天空の奇術師よ、華やかに舞台を駆け巡れ！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ！ランク４！ トラピーズ・マジシャン！」 "Shō masuto gō on! Tenkū no kijutsushi yo, hanayaka ni butai o kake megure! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Yon! Entameiji Torapīzu Majishan!" "Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician!" (Dub) "Direct your gaze to the skies above, as I present to you a swinging star performer! I Xyz Summon! Performage Trapeze Magician!" (Episode 57 Dub) "Now for my next trick, here's a Summon that you have probably never seen before! I Xyz Summon! Prepare to face the acrobatic atrocities of my Rank 4 Performage Trapeze Magician!" Performage Shadow Maker 「降り立て、魔界の芸術家！エクシーズ召喚！ランク５、 影絵師シャドー・メイカー！」 "Oritate, makai no geijutsuka! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Ranku Go, Entameiji Kageeshi Shadō Meika!" "Show yourself, artist of the netherworld! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Entermage Shadow Painter - Shadow Maker!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon! The Monster with the silhouette you can't forget! Performage Shadow Maker!" Chaos Ancient Gear Giant 「いにしえの魂受け継ぎし機械仕掛けの猟犬どもよ！その十の首混じり合わせ。混沌にして、絶大なる力とならん！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル１０！ ！」 "Inishie no tamashī uketsugishi kikaijikake no ryōken-domo yo! Sono jū no kubi majiriawase konton ni shite zetsudainaru chikara to naran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Jū! Antīku Gia Kaosu Jaianto!" "Mechanized hounds that inherited ancient souls! Merge your ten heads, and become chaos and tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant! (Dub) "And if you think that's an impressive sight, then just wait till you see what happens after I take all 4 of my Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds and fuse them together! Once joined, they'll form an Ancient Gear of Goliath proportions! I Fusion Summon! The ground-shaking Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!" Performage Trapeze Witch 「痛みをも自在に操る軽業師よ！無限に形を変える人と繋がりの糸ととけあい、天空を駆る新たな魔女となれ！融合召喚！現れろ、レベル７！ トラピーズ・フォーズ・ウィッチ！」 "Itami o mo jizai ni ayatsuru karuwazashi yo! Mugen ni katachi o kaeru hito to tsunagari no ito to tokeai, tenkū o karu aratana majo to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero, Reberu Nana! Entameiji Torapīzu Fōsu Wicchi!" "Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Entermage Trapeze Force Witch!" (Dub) Let your magic and majesty mix, mingle, merge and become 1! 1 with the power to both delight and destroy! I Fusion Summon! Performage Trapeze Witch! Performage Trapeze High Magician 「 ！天空の奇術師よ。もっとかれに、もっと潜熱に、さらなおおに舞台を駆け巡れ！ランクアップ・エクシーズチェーンジ！現れろ！ランク５！ トラピーズ・ハイ・マジシャン！」 "Shō masuto gō on! Tenkū no kijutsushi yo, motto kareni, motto sennetsu ni, sarana oo ni butai o kake megure! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero! Ranku Go! Entameiji Torapīzu Hai Majishan!" "Show must go on! Oh magician of the sky, more magnificently, more vividly, run across the even greater stage! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now! Rank 5! Entermage Trapeze High Magician! Obelisk Force Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound 「いにしえの魂受け継がれし機械仕掛けの猟犬たちよ、群れなして交じり合い新なる力とともに生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル７！ ！」 "Inishie no tamashī uketsuga reshi kikai shikake no ryōken-tachi yo, mure nashite majiri ai aratanaru chikara to tomo ni umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Nana! Antīku Gia Toripuru Baito Haundo Doggu!" "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" (Dub) "Watch as the fury of the pack takes the shape of a single raging beast! I Fusion Summon! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound 「いにしえの魂受け継がれし機械仕掛けの猟犬たちよ、群れなして交じり合い新なる力とともに生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル5！ ！」 "Inishie no tamashī uketsuga reshi kikai shikake no ryōken-tachi yo, mure nashite majiri ai aratanaru chikara to tomo ni umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Go! Antīku Gia Daburu Baito Haundo Doggu!" "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!" Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Dub) "You thought you got rid of my Hunting Hound, but all you did was let me Fusion Summon the true leader of the pack! Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Sector Security Marksman Heiji Type 0 (Dub) "We'll break this delinquent down so much no one will ever put him back together! I Synchro Summon my ultimate enforcer, Marksman Heiji Type 0!" Stomptroopers Goyo Defender (Dub) "Fools! There is no escape; many have tried, all have failed! I Synchro Summon! Goyo Defender, report for duty!" Goyo King (Dub) This is the end of the line, lawbreakers! I Synchro Summon! Goyo King! Officer 227 Goyo Chaser (Dub) "This is your worst nightmare: a monster that always gets his man! I Synchro Summon Goyo Chaser!" (Episode 71 dub) "You may not respect the badge, but you will learn to respect this mighty and magnificent enforcer! I Synchro Summon! Goyo Chaser, front and center!" Goyo Predator (Dub) "To catch my prey, I call upon a predator! I Synchro Summon! Level 6 Goyo Predator!" Goyo Emperor (Dub) "I Fusion Summon! Now, bow down to the ultimate authority! Bow down to Goyo Emperor!" Crow Hogan Crow's chants are markedly different to those his 5D's counterpart used, and instead include the phrase "Jet-black wings". His chants refer to his monsters existing in the sky, and commonly include references to slashing. Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower 「漆黒の翼翻し、雷鳴と共に走れ！電光の斬撃！シンクロ召喚！降り注げ、 －驟雨のライキリ！」 "Shikkoku no tsubasa hirugaeshi, raimei to tomoni hashire! Denkō no zangeki! Shinkuro Shōkan! Furisosoge, Asaruto Burakkufezā - Shūu no Raikiri!" "Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!" (Dub) "And by way of their cosmic bonds, I can form an even mightier beast! I Synchro Summon! Spread your wings, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm 「漆黒の翼、 にひるがえし！天空を分かつ剣となれ！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ！ －叢雲のクサナギ！」 "Shikkoku no tsubasa, soūn ni hirugaeshi! Tenkū o wakatsu tsurugi to nare! Shinkuro Shōkan! Kōrinseyo! Asaruto Burakkufezā - Murakumo no Kusanagi!" "Jet-black wings, spread amidst gathering clouds! Become the sword that divides the heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend! Assault Black Feather - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm!" (Dub) "Assault Blackwings, combine your strength to call forth the harbinger of disaster! I Synchro Summon! Here comes Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm!" Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rain Hider (Dub) "...showing how we turn the power of flight into the power of fight! I Synchro Summon! Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rain Hider!" Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the White Rainbow (Dub) "This is the first step towards finishing this Duel! I Synchro Summon! Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the White Rainbow!" Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow (Dub) "I Synchro Summon! Fly forth, Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow!" Assault Blackwing - Sohaya the Rain Storm 「黒き烈風よ、絆を紡ぐ追い風となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛び立て、 －五月雨のソハヤ！」 "Kuroki reppū yo, kizuna o tsumugu oikaze to nare! Shinkuro Shōkan! Tobitate, Asaruto Burakkufezā - Samidare no Sohaya!" "Pitch-black gale, become the tailwind that ties our bonds! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Assault Blackfeather - Sohaya the Summer Shower!" (Dub) There's a storm coming, and with it comes a deluge of destruction! I Synchro Summon! Assault Blackwing - Sohaya the Rain Storm! Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder 「漆黒の翼よ、雷の力宿して、鮮烈に轟け！シンクロ召喚！切り裂け！ －神立のオニマル！」 "Shikkoku no tsubasa yo, ikazuchi no chikara yado shite, senretsu ni todoroke! Shinkuro Shōkan! Kirisake! Asaruto Burakkufezā - Gandachi no Onimaru!" "Jet-black wings, wield the power of thunder, and resonate through the skies! Synchro Summon! Slash! Assault Black Feather - Onimaru the Divine Swell!" (Dub) "Get ready to feast your eyes on a thundering display of power that will have you shaking in your Duel Disks! I Synchro Summon! Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder!" Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling 「漆黒の翼濡らし、そぼ降る雨に響け、雷鳴の一撃！シンクロ召喚！突き抜けろ！ －涙雨のチドリ！」 "Shikkoku no tsubasa nurashi, sobofuru ame ni hibike, raimei no ichigeki! Shinkuro Shōkan! Tsukinukero! Asaruto Burakkufezā - Namidaame no Chidori!" "Wet those pitch-black wings. Resonate with the drizzling rain, single strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce through! Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Light Rain!" (Dub) "I Synchro Summon! My winged warrior, Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling!" Chojiro Tokumatsu Chojiro's chants reflect the description of his Synchro Materials, in a way akin to Fusion Materials. Flower Cardian Lightshower 「 ！ となりて り げ！シンクロ ！いでよ、レベル８、 － －！」 "Namidaame! Hikari to narite furisosoge! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo, Reberu Hachi, Kādian - Ameshikō -!" "Rain of tears! Become light and rain down! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8, Cardian - Lightshower -!" (Dub) "Behold, Dueling at its very best! Dueling at its most powerful! I Synchro Summon! Rise, Level 8, Flower Cardian Lightshower!" Flower Cardian Boardefly 「その きこと の く！その なること の く！その しきこと の く！シンクロ ！レベル６！ － －！」 "Sono takeki koto shishi no gotoku! Sono yūsō naru goto shika no gotoku! Sono utsushiki koto chō no gotoku! Shinkuro Shōkan! Reberu Roku! Kadian - Inoshikachō!" "As ferocious as a boar! As gallant as a deer! As beautiful as a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Level Six! Cardian - Inoshikacho!" (Dub) "Behold, my friends, as the majestic beauty of the butterfly Tunes itself with the valor and swiftness of the deer and to the bravery of the boar! Now, I Synchro Summon! Come forth, Flower Cardian Boardefly!" Flower Cardian Lightflare 「その神々しきは聖なる光。今、天と地と水と土と金となりて照らせ。シンクロ召喚！ －五光－！」 "Sono kōgōshiki wa seinaru hikari. Ima, ten to chi to mizu to tsuchi to kin to narite terase. Shinkuro Shōkan! Kādian -Gokō-" "That ritual of the gods is holy light. Now, become the heavens, the earth, the water, the soil, and the metals, and shine! Synchro Summon! Cardian -Five Lights-!" (Dub) "Behold, as five blinding beams become one beacon of light! I Synchro Summon! Flower Cardian Lightflare!" Jack Atlas Jack's chants are similar to those that his 5D's counterpart used, including the word "Ouja" (Ruler). His chant for "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" mirrors the chant used for "Red Dragon Archfiend" in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Instead of using the term "Waga Tamashi" (my very soul) in his chant for "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", he uses the term "Araburu tamashi" (raging/savage soul), which his 5D's counterpart used in the chant for "Red Nova Dragon", though he does refer to "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" as "My very soul" in conversation. Red Wyvern 「赤き魂、ここに一つとなる。王者の雄叫びに震撼せよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、レッド・ワイバーン！」 "Akaki tamashī, koko ni hitotsu to naru. Ōja no otakebi ni shinkan seyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero, Reddo Waibān!" "The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern!" (Dub) "Witness the power of this ultimate pair! Witness the power of my Synchro Summon! Now rise, Red Wyvern! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend 「王者の咆哮、今天地を揺るがす。唯一無二なる覇者の力をその身に刻むがいい！シンクロ召喚！荒ぶる魂、レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン・スカーライト！」 "Ōja no hōkō, ima tenchi o yurugasu. Yuiitsu muninaru hasha no chikara o sono mi ni kizamu ga ī! Shinkuro Shōkan! Araburu tamashī, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon Sukāraito!" "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarright!" (Dub) "Now from the ancient chasms of a lost world, I awaken a great and terrible power! I Synchro Summon! Now rise, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend 「王者と悪魔、今ここに交わる。赤き竜の魂に触れ、天地創造の雄たけびをあげよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル１０、レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン・タイラント！」 "Ōja to akuma, ima koko ni majiwaru. Akakiryū no tamashī ni fure, tenchi sōzō no otakebi o ageyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Jū, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon Tairanto!" "Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant!" (Dub) "Together, these Monsters will call forth an absolute power destined to rule this Duel! Now I Synchro Summon! Bow down and tremble in terror before Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Shinji Weber Shinji's chants refer to the opposition of evil, referring to his revolution against the Topsiders. Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge "Sono hane de bakufu wo maki yokoshi, sono hitosashi de shinjitsu e no michi wo kirihirake! Shinkuro Shokan! Koi, Bī Fōsu - Totsugeki no Vōje!" "Use your wings to make a storm follow its ways, with your poleaxe open a way to the truth! Synchro Summon! Come, Bee Force - Voulge the Attack!" (Dub) "Beat your wings, bring your sting, unite and fight! I Synchro Summon! Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge!" Battlewasp - Ballista the Armageddon "Keshu seshi kizuna no chikara ni te, gogan'taru kyowaku no kabe wo inuke! Shinkuro Shokan! Adaware yo, Reberu Juni! Bī Fōsu - Kessen no Biggu Barisuta!" "Tear down the wall of the haughty villains with the power of our gathered bonds! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 12! Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle!" (Dub) "Let's show these Topsiders we know how to bring the sting! We Synchro Summon! Level 12 Battlewasp - Ballista the Armageddon!" Sergey Volkov Sergey's first set of summoning chants refer to sadism and thorns, reflecting his sadistic nature. His second set of chants refers to prisoners escaping from captivity. Thorn Observer Zuma "Waekiaku shita bon'no wo sarake dashi, ibara ni niku kai wo yudame! Shinkuro Shokan! Araware yo! Reberu Ni! Sōn Obuzābā - Zūma!" "Lay bare your twisted and wicked desire and offer your flesh to the thorns! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 2! Thorn Observer Zuma!" Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma 「辛苦、痛み、凡庸なる価値を躯と死。全て無理さり、今、茨の道を超えろ！融合召喚！現れよ」 "Shinku, itami, bon'yo naru kachi wo mukuro to shi, subete muri sari, ima, ibara no michi wo koero! Yugo Shokan! Araware yo! Sōn Ōbāzābā - Van Dāri Zūma!" "Leave your suffering, pain, and vulgar values to your corpse! Now, cast everything away and embark on the path of thorns! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma!" (Dub) "...to create new ultimate Monster! A beast that doesn't know mercy! ONLY CHAOS! I Fusion Summon! Unleash heart-pounding dread, Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma!" Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon "Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!" Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken "Prisoner that crawls across the earth. Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin "Spirit bound to the earth, Shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina "He who is bound by stone, Become one with he who is bound by the earth and grasp the land. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina!" Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha "Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas!" (Dub) "I bring a Monster to destroy you! Rising up from molten depths of this world, his volcanic temper is legendary, as are his infernal deeds on the battlefield! I Fusion Summon! Emerge, Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha!" Yuri Yuri's chant refers to flowers, reflecting his deck. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon 「魅惑の香りで虫を誘う　二輪の美しき花よ！今ひとつとなりて、その花弁の奥の地獄から、新たな脅威を生み出せ！融合召喚！現れろ！飢えた牙持つ毒龍。レベル８！スターヴ・ヴェノム・フュージョン・ドラゴン！」 "Miwaku no kaori de mushi o sasou nirin no utsukushiki hana yo! Ima hitotsu to narite, sono kaben no oku no jigoku kara, aratana kyōi o umidase! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Ueta kiba motsu doku ryū. Reberu Hachi! Sutāvu Venomu Fyūjon Doragon!" "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" (Dub) "By crafting these ravenous plants together, I'll create a botanical nightmare! I Fusion Summon! ... Arise, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" (Episode 106 dub) "With the power of Polymerization, I fuse Nepenthes and Flytrap in order to bring out the most toxic Monster ever seen! You'll never look at greenery the same way again! I Fusion Summon! The vicious, voracious, and venomous Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem 「いにしえの巨人よ。天かける竜よ。深遠に輝ける竜よ。今一つとなりて、絶大なる力を示せ。融合召喚！いでよ！レベル１０！ ！」 "Inishie no kyojin yo. Ama kakeru ryū yo. Shin'en ni kagayakeru ryū yo. Ima hitotsu to narite zetsudainaru chikara o shimese! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Reberu Jū! Antīku Gia Arutimetto Gōremu!" "Ancient Giant! Dragon raised in the sky! Dragon shining in the depths! Become one now and demonstrate your tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon 「飢えた牙持つ毒竜よ。奈落へ誘う香しき花よ。今一つとなりて、思いのままに全てを貪れ！融合召喚！現れろ、グリーディー・ヴェノム・フュージョン・ドラゴン！」 "Ueta kiba motsu doku ryū yo! Naraku e izanau kaguwashiki hana yo! Ima hitotsu to narite, omoi no mama ni subete o musabore! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Jū! Gurīdī Venomu Fyūjon Doragon!" "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" (Dub) "When you combine the viciously, voracious venom of a dragon with the cunningness of a carnivorous plant, the result is toxically terrifying! I Fusion Summon! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon 「その雄々しきも美しき翼翻し、光の速さで敵を討て！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！レベル７！クリアウィング・シンクロ・ドラゴン！」 "Sono ooshiki mo utsukushiki tsubasa hirugaeshi, hikari no hayasa de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Nana! Kuria Wingu Shinkuro Doragon!" "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" (Dub) "Beat your wings to whip up a whirlwind of destruction! I Synchro Summon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (Yuya synchronized with Yuri) 「二色の眼の竜よ！毒持つ竜と一つとなりて、覇道へ導く力となれ！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル１０！慈愛の共感輝けし竜！覇王紫龍オッドアイズ・ヴェノム・ドラゴン！」 "Futairo no manako no ryū yo! Doku motsu ryū to hitotsu to narite, hadō e michibiku chikara to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Jū! Jiai no kyoukan kagayakeshi ryū! Haō Shiryū Oddoaizu Venomu Doragon!" "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! The shining dragon with empathy of compassion! Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Starving Venemy Dragon (manga) "I fight enemies with poison! When mixed, these Monsters are dangerous!! Come forth!! Fusion Summon!! Starving Venemy Dragon!!!" Jean-Michel Roget Ancient Gear Howitzer 「いにしえの魂受け継がれし機械仕掛けの兵士たちよ。今、隊列を組み交じり合い、新たな力と共に生まれ変わらん！融合召喚！現れろ！レベル８！機械仕掛けの魔神！ ！」 "Inishie no tamashī uketsuga reshi kikaijikake no heishi-tachi yo. Ima, tairetsu o kumi majiri ai, aratana chikara to tomoni umarekawaran! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero! Reberu Hachi! Kikaijikake no majin! Antīku Gia Debiru!" "Mechanical soldiers inheriting ancient souls. Now, form an allegiance and join, and be reborn together as a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Mechanical demon god! Antique Gear Devil!" (Dub) "Utilizing my vast combat experience along with my superior tactical intellect, I will reconfigure my pair of mechanized warriors into a devastating war machine! I Fusion Summon! Ancient Gear Howitzer!" Kite Tenjo Kite's chants are similar to those used by his ZEXAL incarnation for both "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"; they include the phrases "Galaxy shining in the darkness" and "become my very servant" that were used in the chant for "Photon Dragon" and "Descend/Kourinseyo" from "Neo Photon Dragon". However, in contrast to "Photon Dragon" being dubbed the "light of hope", "Cipher Dragon" is stated to become the "demon god of revenge", reflecting the differences in goals between the incarnations of Kite. Conversely, his chant for "Neo Cipher Dragon" which he summoned for the first time on-screen after his change of heart is far more positive. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon 「闇に輝く銀河よ、復讐の鬼神に宿りて、我がしもべとなれ！エクシーズ召喚！降臨せよ、ランク８！ ！」 "Yami ni kagayaku ginga yo, fukushū no kishin ni yadorite waga shimobe tonare! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Kōrinseyo, Ranku Hachi! Gyarakushīaizu Saifā Doragon!" "Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" (Dub) "Now, by way of the cosmic energies that make up our galaxies, I'll make something just as mighty! I Xyz Summon! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon 「闇に輝く銀河よ。とこしえに変わらぬ光放ち、未来を照らす道しるべとなれ！ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ！降臨せよ、ランク９！ ！」 "Yami ni kagayaku ginga yo. Tokoshie ni kawaranu hikari hanachi mirai o terasu michishirube to nare! Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji! Kōrinseyo, Ranku Kyū! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Saifā Doragon!" "Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" (Dub) Say farewell to Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, and hello to a Monster of even greater galactic power! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Now bare witness as the same fantastic powers that forge the universe forge this most mighty creature! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Juvenile Officers Full Armor Canine - Bullfortress (Dub) I fuse Cannonboxer and Bullcopter into a single mighty mongrel! I'm putting a whole new spin on the term "top dog"! Now watch as I Fusion Summon! Here it is; man's best friend, but your worst enemy! Full Armor Canine - Bullfortress! Alexis Rhodes Cyber Angel Vrash 「無窮なる力を秘めし光の天使よ。今あまねく世界にその姿現し、万物を照らせ！降臨せよ、レベル１０！サイバー・エンジェル－ －！」 "Mukyūnaru chikara o himeshi hikari no tenshi yo. Ima amaneku sekai ni sono sugata arawashi, banbutsu o terase! Kōrinseyo, Reberu Jū! Saibā Enjeru -Bishunu-!" "Angel of light hiding eternal power. Now show your form to this vast world, and illuminate all creation! Descend, Level 10! Cyber Angel - Vishnu!" (Dub) You may have let the dogs out, but I have unleashed something truly imperial! Cyber Angel Vrash! Cyber Angel Natasha 「癒しの力を秘めし光の天使よ。麗しき姿で快癒をもたらせ。降臨せよ！レベル５！サイバー・エンジェル－ －！」 "Iyashi no chikara o himeshi hikari no tenshi yo. Uruwashiki sugata de kaiyu o motarase. Kōrinseyo! Reberu Go! Saibā Enjeru -Nāsateiya-" "Angel of light hiding healing powers. Bring recovery with your lovely form. Descend! Level 5! Cyber Angel -Nasateiya! Aster Phoenix Destiny HERO - Dystopia (2 "Destiny HERO - Drilldark") 「運命の岩盤を穿つ二人の英雄よ。今一つとなりて、暗黒の未来に君臨せよ！融合召喚！カモン！ ディストピアガイ！」 "Unmei no ganban o ugatsu futari no eiyū yo. Ima hitotsu to narite ankoku no mirai ni kunrin seyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Kamon! Desutenī Hīrō Disutopiagai!" "Two heroes drilling the bedrock of destiny. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy!" (Dub) "I'm using the thrill of the drill to unearth a mighty new menace! I Fusion Summon Destiny HERO - Dystopia! (Destiny HERO - Drilldark + Destiny HERO - Decider) 「運命の岩盤を穿つ英雄よ。勝利の宿命を決意し英雄よ。今一つとなりて、暗黒の未来に君臨せよ！融合召喚！カモン！ ディストピアガイ！」 "Unmei no ganban wo ugatsu eiyū yo! Shōri no shukumei wo ketsuishi eiyū yo. Ima hitotsu to narite ankoku no mirai ni kunrin seyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Kamon! Desutenī Hīrō Disutopiagai!" "Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny, hero who decides the fate of victory. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy!" (Episode 130 Dub) "With the help of this next Monster, your fates are about to take a terrifying turn for the worst! I Fusion Summon Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" Destiny HERO - Dusktopia 「暗黒の世界の英雄よ。夢の世界の英雄よ。今一つになりて、黄昏の理想郷に君臨せよ！融合召喚！カモン！ ダスクユートピアガイ！」 "Ankoku no sekai no eiyū yo, yume no sekai no eiyū yo. Ima hitotsu ni narite, tasogare no risōkyō ni kunrin seyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Kamon! Desutenī Hīrō Dasukuyūtopiagai!" "Hero of the world of darkness! Hero of the dream world! Now become one and reign over the utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy! (Dub) "...and when that happens, I can bring out a Monster, the likes of which you have never seen! And this monster will spin this Duel in my favor! I Fusion Summon Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" Sayaka Sasayama Fairy Cheer Girl 「戦い続ける勇者に天使の微笑みを！エクシーズ召喚！現れよ！ランク４！フェアリー・チア・ガール！」 "Tatakai tsuzukeru yūsha ni tenshi no hohoemi o! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawareyo! Ranku Yon! Fearī Chia Gāru!" "An angel's smile for the heroes who keep fighting! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Fairy Cheer Girl!" (Dub) "This next monster's got the pom-pom's that pummel! I Xyz Summon Fairy Cheer Girl!" Grace Tyler Amazoness Pet Liger 「牙剥く密林の野獣よ。獲物を狙う戦士の目を得て、新たな猛獣となりて現れよ！融合召喚！出現せよ！レベル７！アマゾネスペット ！」 "Kiba muku mitsurin no yajū yo. Emono o nerau senshi no me o ete, aratana mōjū to narite arawareyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Shutsugen Seyo! Reberu Nana! Amazonesu Petto Raigā!" "Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs. Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey, become a new savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Come before us! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger!" (Dub) "Get set for some paws, claws, and like, warring roars! I Fusion Summon Amazoness Pet Liger!" Allen Kozuki Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf 「難攻不落の鉄の城よ、地響き立てて敵兵うごめく鉄路を行け！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ、ランク４！重装甲列車アイアン・ヴォルフ！」 "Nankō furaku no kurogane no shiro yo, jihibiki tatete tekihei ugomeku tetsuro o yuke! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero, Ranku Yon! Jūsōkō Ressha Aian Vorufu!" "Impregnable iron fortress, make the earth tremble violently and charge down the railway crawling with the enemy soldiers! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf!" Gloria Tyler Amazoness Empress 「密林の女王よ。勇猛なる剣士の力を取り込み、すべてを統べる帝国を築け！融合召喚！現れろ、レベル８！アマゾネス ！」 "Mitsurin no joō yo. Yūmōnaru kenshi no chikara o torikomi, subete o suberu teikoku o kizuke! Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero, Reberu Hachi! Amazonesu Enpuresu!" "Queen of the jungle. Receive the power of the valiant swords-woman, and build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Amazoness Empress!" (Dub) "Now these two warriors of the jungle will combine into one, and harness the power of the jungle itself! I Fusion Summon Amazoness Empress!" Captain Cutter Captain Lock 「赤きドクロの魔界の船よ！闇に潜みしドクロの騎士よ！今１つとなりて伝説の海賊王を呼び覚ませ！融合召喚！出でよ！キャプテン・ロック！」 "Akaki dokuro no makai no fune yo! Yami ni hisomishi dokuro no kishi yo! Ima hitotsu to narite densetsu no kaizoku ō o yobisamase! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo! Kyaputen Rokku!" "O Ship with the red skull of the Demon world! Knight of skull lurking in the darkness! Now become one, and call forth the legendary pirate king! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Captain Lock!" Diana Moon Protector When the shining moonlight hits the Flamberge, the two warriors become one! Fusion Summon! Moon Protector! Descend! Apollo Sun Protector When the radiant sunlight hits the twin blades, the two warriors become one! Fusion Summon! Sun Protector! Descend! Rin Windwitch - Winter Bell 「真冬の風よ。雪も氷も我が力として吹き抜けよ！シンクロ召喚！現れよ！レベル７！ －ウィンター・ベル！」 "Mafuyu no kaze yo. Yuki mo kōri mo waga chikara to shite fukinukeyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawareyo! Reberu Nana! Windo Wicchi - Wintā Beru!" "Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" (Dub) "I'm Summoning a Monster that will hit you with all the power of a wicked wintertime blizzard! I Synchro Summon Windwitch - Winter Bell!" Windwitch - Crystal Bell 「真冬の雪原を走り抜ける風の音よ。内なる声とひとつになりて、更に激しく響き渡れ。融合召喚！現れろ、荘厳に響く水晶の鐘。 －クリスタル・ベル！」 "Mafuyu no setsugen o hashirinukeru kaze no ne yo. Uchinaru koe to hitotsu ni narite, sarani hageshiku hibiki watare. Yūgō Shōkan! Arawarero, shōgon ni hibiku suishō no kane. Windo Wicchi - Kurisutaru Beru!" "Sound of the wind running through a snowfield of midwinter. Become one with the inner voice, and give a more violent echo! Fusion Summon! Appear, bell of crystal echoing solemnly! Wind Witch - Crystal Bell!" (Dub) These 2 are gonna merge to form a Monster that'll send shivers down your spine! I Fusion Summon! Windwitch - Crystal Bell! Lulu Obsidian Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale 「麗しき翼持つ鳥達よ、戦場に集いて気高く輝け！エクシーズ召喚！舞い降りよ！ランク１！、 －アセンブリー・ナイチンゲール！」 "Uruwashiki tsubasa motsu tori tachi yo, senjō ni tsudoite kedakaku kagayake! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Maioriyo! Ranku Ichi! Ririkaru Rusukinia - Asenburī Naichingēru!" "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale 「闇より響く小夜啼鳥のさえずりよ。内なる声と一つになりて、さらに激しく泣くがいい！融合召喚！舞い降りろ！気高き孤高の夜泣き鳥！ －インディペンデント・ナイチンゲール！」 "Yami yori hibiku sayonakidori no saezuri yo. Uchinaru koe to hitotsu ni narite, sarani hageshiku naku ga ii! Yūgō Shōkan! Maioriyo! Kedakaki kokō no yonakidori! Ririkaru Rusukinia - Indipendento Naichingēru!" "Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale!" (Dub) From these 2 will come a mighty, majestic Monster. Look high to the sky as I Fusion Summon Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale! Battle Beast Gladiator Beast Andabata 「さまよえる古の剣闘士の亡霊どもよ！皇帝の名の下に集いその力を捧げよ！融合召喚！来い！ アンダバタエ！」 "Samayoeru inishie no kentōshi no bōrei domo yo! Kōtei no na no moto ni tsudoi sono chikara o sasageyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Koi! Guradiaru Bīsuto Andabatae!" "Roaming spirits of ancients gladiators! Gather under the name of the emperor and offer your power! Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Andabatae!" Gladiator Beast Gyzarus 「古に生きる猛禽の闘士よ！剣闘士の魂と交わり、歴戦の勇士となれ！融合召喚！来い！ ガイザレス！」 "Inishie ni ikiru mōkin no tōshi yo! Kentōshi no tamashī to majiwari, rekisen no yūshi to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Koi! Guradiaru Bīsuto Gaizaresu!" "Fighting bird of prey that lived in ancient times! Merge with the souls of gladiators and become a warrior of legend! Fusion Summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" Sanders Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor 「囚われの猿人よ。同じ定めの猛虎と共に鞭打つ主人を招き入れよ！融合召喚！現れよ！ エーディトル！」 "Toraware no enjin yo. Onaji sadame no mōko to tomoni muchiutsu shujin o maneki-ireyo! Yūgō Shōkan! Araware yo! Guradiaru Bīsuto Teimā Ēditoru!" "Captive ape, invite your master to whip the fierce tiger! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor! Leo Akaba Pendulum Summon "Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler 「精霊宿りし機械仕掛けの兵隊たちよ。今新たな力を得て精強なる大軍となって舞い戻れ！融合召還！集結せよ、レベル１２！大精霊機巧軍－ペンデュラム・ルーラー！」 "Seirei yadorishi kikai shikake no heitai tachi yo. Ima aratana chikara o ete seikyōnaru taigun to natte maimodore! Yūgō Shōkan! Shūketsu seyo, Reberu Jū Ni! Masutā Supiritto Tekku Fōsu - Pendyuramu Rūrā!" "Mechanical soldiers in which spirits dwell. Obtain a new power and return as an invincible army! Fusion Summon! Assemble! Level 12! Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler! (Dub) "Witness the Monster you were so certain you had vanquished become a force that will soon vanquish you! Behold, Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler!" Zarc Zarc's Summon Chants refers to himself being superior to everything, and all other than him is a sacrifice to him. Pendulum Summon 「ペンデュラム召喚！我の元に集え、我がしもべたちよ！」 "Pendyuramu Shōkan! Ware no moto ni tsudoe, waga shimobe-tachi yo!" "Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants!" Astrograph Sorcerer 「時を読み、星を読み、時空を操りし全知全能の魔術師よ。今ここに降臨しこの我に力を与えよ！出でよ、アストログラフ・マジシャン！」 "Toki o yomi, hoshi o yomi, jikū o ayatsurishi zenchizen'nō no majutsushi yo. Ima koko ni kōrinshi kono ware ni chikara o ataeyo! Ideyo, Asutorogurafu Majishan!" "Read time, read the stars, omniscent magician manipulating spacetime! Descend here and now and give power to me! Come forth, Astrograph Magician!" (When Zarc fuses with the Four Dimension Dragons) 「時空を司るアストログラフ・マジシャンよ！その深淵なる力で我らの望みを重ね合わせよ！」 "Jikū o tsukasadoru Asutorogurafu Majishan yo! Sono shin'en'naru chikara de warera no nozomi o kasane awase yo!" "Astrograph Magician who governs spacetime! With your abyssal power overlay our desires!" (dub) "Astrograph Sorcerer, master of time and space, I call on you to use your mystical powers to reshape us into a single, unstoppable force!" Supreme King Z-ARC 「四天の龍を統べ、第五の次元に君臨する究極龍よ！今こそこの我と一つとなるのだ！統合召喚！出でよ、覇王龍ズァーク！」 "Shiten no ryū o sube, daigo no jigen ni kunrin suru kyūkyoku ryū yo! Ima koso kono ware to hitotsu to naru noda! Tōgō Shōkan! Ideyo, Haōryū Zwāku!" "Controlling the Four Heavenly Dragons, the ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension! Right now it becomes one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme King Dragon Zarc!" (Dub) "One merciless Dragon, to rule over all others, merge with me and we will dominate every dimension! Let us reunite, reunite as one! The ultimate union of man and Monster! Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, all these powers are mine with the mightiest power of each of the Four Dimensions combined into 1! Together, we are Supreme King Z-ARC!" Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion 「漆黒の闇に住まう反逆の牙よ、我に屈し我に従え！エクシーズ召喚！ランク４、覇王眷竜ダークリベリオン！」 "Shikkoku no yami ni sumau hangyaku no kiba yo, ware ni kusshi ware ni shitagae! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Ranku Yon! Haōkenryū Dāku Riberion!" "The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness, give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!" (Dub) "Now come to me! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing 「光の翼持つ眷属よ。その鋭利なる両翼で敵を討て！シンクロ召喚！現れろ覇王眷竜クリアウィング！」 "Hikari no tsubasa motsu kenzoku yo. Sono eirinaru ryōyoku de teki o ute! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero Haōkenryū Kuria Wingu!" "Kin with wings of light. Strike down your enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" (Dub) "Feast your eyes on this! Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes 「二色の眼持つ眷属よ、その鋭き両目で捉えた敵を焼き尽くせ！現れろ！覇王眷竜オッドアイズ！」 "Futairo no manako motsu kenzoku yo, sono surudoki ryōme de toraeta teki o yaki tsukuse! Arawarero! Haōkenryū Oddoaizu!" "Kin with dichromatic eyes, burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" (Dub) Turn up the fear! "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Ren White Aura Whale (manga) 「深淵に眠る大いなる勇魚。生と死を廻る大海原に目覚めよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ！！ ！！！」 "Shin'en ni nemuru ōinaru isana. Seitoshi o mawaru daikaigen ni mezameyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Arawarero!! Howaito Ōra Hoēru!!!" "Great whale slumbering in the abyss, awaken in the deep between life and death! Synchro Summons! Come forth!! White Aura Whale!!!" White Aura Biphamet (manga) "Reclining dragon that sleeps at the pinnacle of Creation! You in whom an all-knowing, all-powerful mind dwells! Awake! Synchro Summon!! Come forth! White Aura Biphamet!!!" Category:Sayings